


memories with the rain

by revabhipraya



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Conversations, Drama, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rain, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Jinyoung teringat bagaimana cintanya bersemi di bawah derasnya air hujan.





	memories with the rain

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** BLACKPINK adalah milik YG Entertainment, GOT7 adalah milik JYP Entertainment, dan personelnya adalah milik Tuhan YME. Seluruh kejadian di dalam fanfiksi ini murni interpretasi pribadi penulis semata dan penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

Park Jinyoung keluar dari gedung agensi tepat saat hujan tiba-tiba berubah deras. Dikeluarkannya payung dari dalam tas sebelum diterobosnya hujan itu dengan cepat. Pria itu buru-buru, kelihatan sudah terlambat untuk sesuatu atau hanya tidak ingin berlama-lama di bawah guyuran air hujan.

Sambil berjalan, pria itu menatap sekeliling. Jalanan kota Seoul tampak lebih lengang karena orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berteduh daripada menerobos hujan. Masih ada orang di sekitarnya yang menggunakan payung atau jas hujan, tetap tidak sebanyak orang yang berteduh di kanopi kafe dan toko sisi trotoar. Di sisi lain jalan, tepatnya di jalan untuk kendaraan, keramaian tidak terpengaruh hujan. Mobil, truk, dan bus tetap berlalu-lalang seperti biasa. Mungkin bedanya hanya jalur khusus sepeda kosong dan Jinyoung tidak melihat keberadaan pengendara motor.

Jinyoung melirik langit melalui payungnya yang transparan. Langit masih gelap, seluruhnya tertutup oleh awan berwarna nyaris hitam. Nyaris tidak ada titik cahaya yang terlihat. Hujan kali itu tampaknya berniat untuk benar-benar menyelubungi seluruh Seoul dengan kegelapan.

Saat hujan semakin deras sampai membuat separuh celana Jinyoung basah total, pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir dulu di sebuah toko swalayan kecil. Sialnya, Jinyoung tidak membawa masker untuk menutupi separuh wajahnya―tadinya ia pikir ia tidak akan mampir. Untungnya, kondisi dalam toko cukup sepi sehingga kecil kemungkinannya kalau ia akan dikerubungi orang-orang.

Pria itu menyeduh segelas kopi susu dan meminumnya sambil duduk di kursi dalam toko yang menghadap ke jalanan. Hujan di luar masih terlalu deras, jadi Jinyoung masih harus menunggu di toko itu lebih lama.

Lagi-lagi, Jinyoung menatap langit yang masih gelap di atas sana. Pria itu merasa sedang melankolis, apalagi didukung dengan fakta bahwa ia sedang sendirian dan hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Beda cerita kalau ia sedang berada di studio bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Mau melankolis bagaimana kalau berwajah sedih sedikit saja yang lain langsung menatapnya dengan alis naik-turun?

Titik-titik air yang menempel di kaca-kaca gedung mendadak mengingatkan Jinyoung pada perjalanannya pada suatu hari. Kala itu, ia tidak sendiri. Di sampingnya ada seorang wanita yang ia payungi dengan payung transparan, sama seperti sekarang. Mereka berdiri di tengah jalan setapak lalu menatap ke langit melalui payung, menantang hujan melalui tatapan.

Jinyoung juga teringat akan momen hujan lainnya dengan payung yang sama. Kala itu, ia berniat menjemput wanita yang akan diajaknya berkeliling kota di gedung agensi tempat wanita itu berlatih. Setibanya di studio yang Jinyoung tuju, hujan mendadak turun deras sehingga mereka terpaksa menunggu dulu. Payung yang Jinyoung bawa tidak akan bisa menghalau mereka dari basah kuyup, hanya bisa menghalau mereka dari basah.

Sambil menunggu hujan, keduanya saling memberikan tebak-tebakan untuk membunuh waktu. Anehnya, semua pertanyaan Jinyoung dapat wanita itu jawab dengan benar, sedangkan semua pertanyaan wanita itu justru tidak dapat Jinyoung jawab. Pada akhir permainan, wanita itu mengaku bahwa seluruh pertanyaannya ia buat sendiri secara spontan, berbeda dengan Jinyoung yang mendapatkan pertanyaannya dari buku dan internet―jelas sekali diketahui banyak orang.

Tebak-tebakan berakhir dan suasana kembali hening. Hujan masih terlalu deras untuk diterobos dengan payung, jadilah mereka harus menunggu lebih lama. Pada saat itulah Jinyoung menyatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

.

_"Jisoo."_

_Wanita itu, Kim Jisoo, yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya menoleh. "Ya?"_

_"Bagaimana kalau hujannya tidak kunjung berhenti?" tanya Jinyoung, berusaha realistis. "Sejak tadi, bukannya semakin reda, malah semakin deras. Langit juga masih gelap, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti."_

_"Kalau begitu, kita terus menunggu saja," senyum Jisoo. "Bermain tebak-tebakan lagi juga aku tidak keberatan."_

_Mendengar jawaban Jisoo, mau tidak mau Jinyoung meluncurkan tawa kecil. "Aku pasti akan kalah lagi."_

_"Ah." Jisoo memasang senyum manis disertai mata yang dipejamkan erat-erat. "Itu sih memang aku saja yang ahli."_

_"Ahli membuat tebak-tebakan maksudnya?"_

_Keduanya tertawa pelan di tengah derasnya hujan. Tawa yang terdengar di telinga masing-masing samar, tertutup suara hantaman air hujan ke bumi._

_"Tapi, Jinyoung, kira-kira apa yang harus kita lakukan kalau kita terjebak hujan lama di sini?" tanya Jisoo setelah tawa keduanya berhenti. "Karaoke, mungkin? Ada satu tempat karaoke yang letaknya tidak jauh. Atau ... minum kopi di kafe?"_

_"Apa saja boleh, kok," jawab Jinyoung dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibir. "Aku tidak keberatan asal aku melakukannya denganmu."_

_Hujan deras memang membuat kalimat Jinyoung terdengar samar, tetapi telinga Jisoo sanggup mendengarnya dengan baik. Awalnya, Jinyoung khawatir Jisoo akan memasang wajah terkejut lalu meninggalkannya karena tidak suka mendengar kalimat Jinyoung._

_Namun, wanita itu justru memasang senyum lebar sebelum membalas, "Aku juga."_

_Sejak saat itulah mereka resmi berkencan._

.

Jinyoung berusaha menahan tawanya saat teringat kembali momen itu. Klise sekali, murahan pula. Ingin sekali ia meninju dirinya di masa lalu yang sanggup menyuarakan dialog memalukan semacam itu. Namun, berhubung hasil akhirnya adalah ia berhasil berkencan dengan Jisoo, agaknya niat meninju diri sendiri itu harus ia tahan.

Hujan di luar sudah agak sedikit reda meski masih tergolong deras. Jinyoung memeriksa tetes demi tetes yang jatuh dengan telapak tangan. Setelah yakin bahwa hujan yang mulai mereda itu dapat ia terobos dengan payung, Jinyoung segera membuka payungnya dan melangkah menjauhi toko tadi.

Semakin jauh ia berjalan, hujan semakin reda dan langit semakin cerah. Masih sambil berjalan, Jinyoung mengambil ponselnya dari saku, menekan beberapa tombol, lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga. Oh, lampu merah. Jinyoung menghentikan langkah.

" _Jinyoung? Ada apa?_ "

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Jinyoung sambil memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki. Masih merah. "Di sini gerimis. Aku hanya ingin menelepon."

" _Di sana gerimis? Di sini hujan deras,_ " balas suara di ujung sana. " _Suaraku tidak terlalu jelas, 'kan?_ "

"Cukup jelas," tegas Jinyoung. Lampu sudah berubah hijau. Ia mulai berjalan. "Sebenarnya aku menelepon untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa―_ "

"Dan," Jinyoung membentuk senyum kecil, "karena aku merindukanmu."

Terdengar tawa kecil dari ujung sana. Jinyoung dapat membayangkan lawan bicaranya itu tersenyum malu sambil berusaha menutupi wajah dengan rambut.

"Itu saja," senyum Jinyoung setelah jeda panjang dalam konversasi mereka. "Kapan kau kembali ke Seoul?"

" _Paling cepat lusa,_ " jawab si lawan bicara. " _Kenapa? Ada rencana setelah aku pulang?_ "

"Tidak juga," balas Jinyoung. "Tapi aku selalu siap untuk mengajakmu pergi."

" _Ah._ " Lagi-lagi si lawan bicara tertawa. " _Sampai jumpa di Seoul, kalau begitu._ "

"Ya." Tanpa sadar, Jinyoung mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa, Jisoo."

" _Omong-omong,_ " tahu-tahu Jisoo berujar cepat, " _aku juga merindukanmu._ "

Lalu telepon diputus.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
